shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Tournament! Chapter 5
Sasagawa Kenshin vs Draco Kenshin: I will try to not hurt you too much. Draco: ARROGANT BRAT, SHOW YOUR FACE! Draco furiously dashes towards Kenshin and punches forward. Kenshin remembers what Alphonse told him during their little confrontation. Alphonse:You're strong, I can easily tell that after you defeated my guys so easily. But this tournament is not only about strength...there's so much more to it. Someone like you, who shows such arrogance, stands no chance. Kenshin: can't go easy on anyone...cause it might cost me my life. Kenshin effortlessly catches Draco's fist, in a similar manner to how Alphonse caught his fist during their fight. From a special place made for him, with two Vice-Admirals around him, Saint Caligula is seen smiling. Saint Caligula: These two are very interesting...let's hope they will offer us a bloody fight. Between the poor people, Alphonse is seen watching the fight with a bandage on his chest. Alphonse: see if you're as great as the entire world says you are, Sasagawa Kenshin. Kenshin powerfully grabs Draco's fist and releases a strong pressure in the air using his Devil Fruit. The ring starts cracking as Draco is screaming in pain. Draco: You... Kenshin: You better lose your consciousness as fast as you can, otherwise I won't stop until your entire body will be crushed. Draco smiles as, all of a sudden, Kenshin gets stabbed in his left shoulder with a scythe. In pain, he takes a look at Draco's right hand, in which he was holding a scythe, while he had another one on his back. Draco starts moving his scythe through Kenshin's shoulder, forcing him to let go of his fist. Kenshin quickly grabs Draco's scythe and takes it out of his shoulder, then he jumps away from Draco. Draco: You know, I came here to kill a certain person. Why don't you show your face, so I won't kill you for nothing? Kenshin: You don't need to be meciful with me. Draco: Still arrogant when your shoulder is heavily bleeding? I guess you're really the stubborn type. Draco takes out his other scythe as well and grabs the very long chain that was connecting them. He takes a look around him, at the people that were enjoying the fight. Draco: What about some...chaos? Suddenly, Draco throws both his scythes, spinning, towards the public. All the people look shocked as the two scythes start slashing through the stairs and seats, scaring them. Instead of cheering, now everyone is screaming in fear. Draco: That's it! The sound I'm looking for! Kenshin: You didn't even aim to attack them directly...what kind of psycho are you? Draco: These swords on your back...are you gonna use them? Kenshin smiles and draws out one of his swords. Kenshin: How impolite to not answer my question. Kenshin empowers both his legs using his Devil Fruit and then dashes towards Draco, leaving a small crater on the place where he was standing. Kenshin: Heart Strike!! At a speed that the human eye can't catch, Kenshin thrusts his sword forward, aiming for Draco's chest. In the last second, Draco jumps back. Despite his effort, Draco still gets stabbed in the chest, but only the tip of Kenshin's sword pierced his chest. Draco is forced to jump back again, so Kenshin can't push his sword through. Kenshin: Not so bad moves. Kenshin unsheathes another one of his swords and jumps towards Draco. Kenshin: Double Strike!! As soon as he gets close to him, Kenshin swings both his swords down, with an amazing strength. Draco blocks Kenshin's attack with his scythes, however, the strength of Kenshin's attack starts pushing him through in the ground. Taking advantage of the situation Draco currently was in, Kenshin jumps in the air and takes out another one of his swords. Draco: You had enough time to do something better than this! Draco throws one of his scythes spinning. Kenshin places the third sword in his mouth and takes a special stance, with all of his swords pointing at Draco's scythe. Kenshin: Santoryu: Lion's Roar!! Kenshin creates an energy field under his feet using his Devil Fruit, then pushes his entire body using it as a foothold. In the moment the spinning scythe would reach him, Kenshin vanishes, appearing behind Draco after a second. Draco gets a cut on his left shoulder, similar to what he did to Kenshin earlier. Draco takes his scythe back and notices that it has a few scratches on it. Kenshin: Damn...I should've put more strength into the slash, so I could actually destroy your scythe. Draco: I'm starting to wonder if there's an end to your arrogance, kid. Before Draco could react in any way, Kenshin appears right in front of him, wielding four swords. Kenshin: Monster's Song!! Kenshin swings his four swords towards Draco's abdomen, two swords on each side, aiming to cut Draco in half. Draco blocks the attack by using his scythes as shields, damaging them even more. Then, he swings his scythes at Kenshin, but the swordsman quickly jumps very high in the air, dodging the attack. There, Kenshin draws out another sword and points all of them at the ground. Kenshin: Sky Tower!! Kenshin releases a jet of energy from each of his legs and launches himself into the ground, directly on Draco. The force of his attack blows most of the ring, sending the refree flying some distance back and creating a cloud of dust that blocks the spectators from seeing anything.Even though nobody can see anything, the sound of steel clashing can be heard from the ring. After around a minute, the dust clears, showing Kenshin and Draco fighting very close to each other. Both of them have many small cuts on their bodies and Kenshin already drawn out all of his 8 swords. Draco: At least there's a reason behind your arrogance, and it's not stupidity. Kenshin: If that's your way of saying that my strength is superior to yours, thanks. Draco pushes Kenshin back using both his scythes. Kenshin jumps towards Draco and starts spinning his entire body in air. Kenshin: Death Wheel!! Draco throws one of his scythes spinning forward. Kenshin, recklessly, continues his attack and clashes directly with the scythe. Draco: You idiot... Sparks are being spread everywhere as the clash of the two spinning attacks is even. Slowly, Kenshin starts winning, pushing Draco's scythe back. As soon as he understands that, Draco throws his second scythe spinning, which forces Kenshin to stop his attack and dodge. The two fighters start panting, finally showing some signs that they're getting tired. Kenshin: Go down already... Draco: I'm not the one going down, that I know for sure. The people watching the fight start cheering again, but they quickly stop once Draco takes a look at them. Kenshin slowly sheathes all his swords and suddenly dashes towards Draco. Draco: seems pretty determined...which might mean... Draco throws one of his scythes spinning towards Kenshin and then grabs the chain that was connecting his scythes. With a quick move, Kenshin dodges Draco's attack. Instantly, Draco powerfully pulls the chain, making his scythe fly towards Kenshin from behind. Noticing this, Kenshin starts running towards Draco even faster. Draco: know what you want to do. The scythe starts getting closer and closer to Kenshin, who is slowly unsheathing his swords. Kenshin: HACHITORYU: DEMON'S SONG!! Right as the scythe was about to hit him, Kenshin releases a jet of energy from his legs and passes Draco, sheathing his swords back during the process. Draco gets a few cuts on his body as his own scythe is coming towards him. When the scythe is one inch away from him, Draco jumps in the air, letting the scythe fly past him, towards Kenshin, who had his back turned. Draco: Got you now... The scythe strikes Kenshin's neck directly, but instead of cutting him, the scythe gets repelled. Draco watches the scene with a shocked look on his face. Draco: What...How? Kenshin slowly turns towards Draco with an arrogant smile on his face. Kenshin: I'm stronger you...is that so hard to understand? My Devil Fruit can easily make my skin harder than even iron. With an angered look on his face, Draco jumps high in the air and throws both his scythes spinning at Kenshin with all his strength. Kenshin quickly draws out all of his swords and uses them to block Draco's attack. However, the force of Draco's attack is too much for him to handle since after the impact, all his swords are sent flying into different directions, all of them except for the one that was in his mouth. Kenshin powerfully grabs the two scythes and using all his remaining strength, pulls Draco towards him. Draco: if he gets me close to him, there is nothing he can do. There's no way he's gonna have enough time to drop the sword from his mouth, grab it and perform a technique. I will be faster! Kenshin jumps towards Draco, who was still flying towards him. Kenshin: Ittoryu, Ougi: Demon's Scream!! To Draco's surprise, Kenshin gets really close to him, but doesn't drop his sword. Instead, he spins his entire body, cutting Draco's stomach with the sword in his mouth. Kenshin repeats his action many times, forcing Draco to drop his scythes due to the immense pain. After Draco gets slashes all across his chest and stomach areas, Kenshin powerfully kicks him, sending Draco flying straight into the ground. Shortly after, Kenshin lands on the ground and calmly sheathes his sword. He starts picking all his swords, looking at Draco, who wasn't moving. After some time, the referee starts getting closer, to check Draco's condition. Referee: It seems that...IT SEEMS THAT WE HAVE A WINNER! The referee points towards Kenshin. Referee: THE WINNER IS THE ONE KNOWN AS HOODED FRIEND!! Kenshin raises his right fist in the air and smiles. Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Zoro-san Category:Celestial Tournament